Historia Łowcy
by Domina abs Argentum
Summary: Opowiadanie yaoi, non-canon. Jest ot historia Draco Malfoy'a, kilka lat później. Drobny urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii niespodziewanie otrzymuje ważne odpowiedzialne zadanie! Nawet nie przypuszcza, jak bardzo zmieni ono jego życie. Opowieść pełna magii, demonów, mieczy i muzyki... Nie obiecuję zgodności z książkami, jednak niewiele faktów się zmieni.


(betowała Lilian)

O godzinie pierwszej w nocy siedziba Ministerstwa Magii była prawie całkowicie pusta. Po zwycięstwie nad Czarnym Panem nastały czasy spokoju i porządku. Nie wymagano już pracy ponad siły i stałych dyżurów w , ponieważ wciąż pracowała w niej cała armia skrzatów domowych i jeden czarodziej.

W niedużym gabinecie słabo oświetlonym lampką stojącą na biurku,słychać było tylko skrzypienie pióra na pergaminie i gniewne nad stołem młody mężczyzna ubrany w długą czarną szatę, co chwilę potrząsał jasnymi włosami i przekreślał napisane zdania. Światło lampki połyskiwało na platynowych kosmykach opadających lekko na oczy i na stertach pergaminów, poupychanych na półkach i porozrzucanych wokół stołu.

Draco wstał od zagraconego blatu i przeciągnął się… Wezwał różdżką jednego ze skrzatów i rozkazał mu przygotować kolejną kawę. Przetarł podkrążone z niewyspania oczy. Nienawidził swojej pracy! Już tyle razy prosił o przeniesienie do innego wydziału, ale widocznie wciąż mu nie ufali, bo na żadną z jego próśb nie było reakcji. Siedział tylko nad różnymi sprawozdaniami i dokumentacjami, harując jak wół i niszcząc sobie zdrowie. Miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i czuł, że nic nie osiągnął. Od ukończenia szkoły i tego, co stało się na ostatnim roku… Pozwolono mu pracować w Ministerstwie, ale wciąż był przenoszony z Departamentu do Departamentu i za każdym razem dostawał nudne, nic nieznaczące zadania. To już prawie osiem lat!

Zachmurzył się i przygryzł paznokieć. Zawsze wracał do ponurych rozważań,kiedy musiał do późna pracować. Oczywiście nikt mu nie płacił za rozmyślania przerwał nieduży, ciemnofioletowy papierowy samolocik, z pieczątką Ministerstwa na brzegu skrzydełka, który chwiejnie wleciał do jego maleńkiego pokoiku i wylądował delikatnie na biurku. Informacje do niego zawsze się gdzieś gubiły i przybywały z kilkugodzinnym opóźnieniem. Zastanawiał się nawet czy ktoś nie robi tego specjalnie, ale niczego nie udało mu się udowodnić. Z zaciekawieniem sięgnął po liścik.

_„Szanowny Panie Malfoy!_

_Zostaje Pan tymczasowo zwolniony ze wszystkich dotychczasowych zajęć ze względu na przydzielenie Panu nowego zadania. Będzie Pan opiekunem i przewodnikiem Specjalnego Gościa Ministerstwa i przez najbliższe tygodnie, będzie Pan dbał o wszystkie jego potrzeby. Jest to zadanie niezwykłej wagi, liczymy na Pańską odpowiedzialność i dbałość o najmniejsze szczegóły. Nasz Gość przyjedzie dokładnie za tydzień, w pierwszy dzień wakacji. Dokładne informacje, a także pierwsze polecenia otrzyma Pan jutro z samego rana, proszę wszystko odpowiednio przygotować._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Werona Klanstat"_

Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na kartkę, a ręce zaczęły mu delikatnie drżeć. Po tak długim czasie, wreszcie postanowili mu zaufać! Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego zmęczoną twarz. Na pewno nie zmarnuje swojej szansy! Usiadł szybko przy biurku i z niebywałym zapałem zabrał się do swoich papierów. Do jutra musi załatwić wszystko co robił, żeby od razu zająć się swoim ZADANIEM.

Następnego dnia już od świtu czekał na sowę, która przyleciała dopiero o siódmej trzydzieści. Z niecierpliwością rozerwał niedużą paczkę, zawierającą sakiewkę złotych monet, pęk kluczy i gruby plik instrukcji. Odłożył wszystkie rzeczy na bok, usiadł z kubkiem gorącej kawy i zaczął dokładnie czytać żde następne wprawiało go w coraz większe zdumienie.

Dowiedział się, że gościem Ministerstwa będzie znany na całym świecie łowca zwany Złamanym Kłem. Ilość rzeczy, które należało przygotować przed jego przyjazdem zajmowała kilka kartek papieru. Draco musiał wysprzątać dom łowcy i na czas jego pobytu zamieszkać w nim, aby cały czas być do dyspozycji gościa. Miał też całą listę spotkań, wywiadów, konferencji i wizyt, które powinien jak najszybciej umówić i dokładnie zaplanować, uważając jednak, aby terminarz łowcy nie był zbyt napięty. Kolejne strony zawierały dokładne informacje na temat życzeń i upodobań gościa, które musiał znać na pamięć i pilnować ich przestrzegania.

Westchnął i poczochrał dłonią włosy. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie tego aż tak dużo. Powinien się za to zabrać od razu, żeby ze wszystkim zdążyć na czas. Postanowił na początek obejrzeć dom i sprawdzić, jak dużo trzeba będzie w nim zrobić. Wtedy będzie mógł zdecydować,co dalej. Westchnął ponownie i sięgnął po klucze czytając dokładnie adres: _Londyn,Grimmauld Place 12._


End file.
